spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Because I'm a Warrior
Because I'm a Warrior is the twenty-first episode of Spider Riders. It first aired in Canada on September 10, 2006 on Teletoon. Content Summary The Spider Riders have been facing Invectids everyday for weeks now and Corona is tired of fighting. Castle seer Lily offers to show Corona what her life would be like according to her dreams. Plot The Spider Riders battle against Grasshop and as usual, they’re victorious. After the battle, Corona goes to her room. She talks to Venus about her recent unhappiness. She’s tired of having to fight day after day. She wants to be able to live like a normal girl for once. So Corona changes into a dress, so that she can at least look like a normal girl. She goes to show it Hunter, but he’s too busy training to pay attention. Corona then goes to the palace and meets runs into Princess Sparkle and Hotarla. Sparkle tells Corona that she's just come from Lily, who read her fortune. Corona gets the idea to go to Lily about her problem. Lily feels for Corona and takes out a magical doll named Future. According to Future, Corona will keep fighting the Invectids for a long time to come. Corona is unhappy about this, and gets annoyed by Future and eventually knocks it off the table. Lily brings out another doll, called Dream, that may be of more help. Dream, can show a person an alternate life. In Corona’s first dream, she’s a regular girl but still fights the Invectids. She’s not happy with the dream and is given another. This time, she is still a warrior and everyone respects and admires her, but Corona doesn’t like it either. In her final dream became unfortunately a nightmare she sees Hunter running towards her with flowers. She’s very happy about the idea of receiving them from him, but Hunter runs right passed her. He gives the flowers to Aqune who seems to love them and in return gives Hunter a cake. As for Corona, she’s the object of Grasshop’s affection. Corona does not like the last dream at all. She becomes more depressed, but after thinking things over she realizes that her life as it is isn't as bad. Just then she and Lily learn that the Invectids are attacking again. Corona then rushes off to help out in the fight against Grasshop and claims victory for the Spider Riders. However, Grasshop’s machine manages one last attack at Corona. Hunter jumps in front of her and gets hurt in the process. Afterwards, Corona apologizes, but Hunter is just glad that she is alright. Later on, Venus asks Corona if she’s given up on being a normal girl. She states that she hasn’t, but for now, she’s just going to do what she has to. Hunter calls to her from out her window to go to their latest battle, which she happily agrees to do. Trivia In the episode Background English dub changes * In the English version of the episode, there is a scene deleted where Grasshop actually hops off with Corona in his arms. * Originally Corona wonders who her love will be. In the dub, she wonders who her battle partner will be. Characters *Hunter Steele *Corona *Igneous *Princess Sparkle of Arachna *Lily *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Venus *Battle Spider Flame *Battle Spider Brutus *Battle Spider Hotarla *Grasshop *Aqune Quotes *"Ha! I'm calling all Spider Riders! Calling you fools, that is! At last I can prove myself to Mantid and defeat you all. I'll bet he even gives me a raise for this! Oh, sure my last few plans haven't been so hot, but this is the one that will break me out of my slump! It's amazing how doomed you are! Call upon the Oracle all you want! My Cyber Cricket is unbeatable!...and the batteries were included."- Grasshop, as usual. Gallery Opening Episode 02SR Dream.jpg Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links References External Links Category:Episodes